


Post Elevator Scene

by copperblue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperblue/pseuds/copperblue
Summary: Just my imagining of what could have happened after that heart-breaking Kara / Lena elevator moment in season 3.





	Post Elevator Scene

Ruby was dozing on the sofa, as Alex gently carded her fingers through her hair in comfort. The young girl had just discovered her mum was Reign, the Kryptonian who had been terrorising the city; who had killed people; almost killed her idol, Supergirl; and most recently almost just killed her. If it hadn’t of been for the combined efforts of Lena, the DEO, Alex, Kara and Mon-El, she would have succeeded. Upon discovering the truth about her mum, the three friends, Lena, Kara and Alex had immediately rallied around the girl. They had all made a promise to Sam to be aunts to Ruby and not one of them was going to let her down. 

So here they all were, at Alex’s apartment, sitting quietly and eating their way through the enormous amount of ice-cream Lena had brought with her. A heavy atmosphere lay over them all, but just by being there, letting Ruby know she had them no matter what, they were helping in more ways than they could imagine. 

In sullen silence, Kara distractedly stirred her spoon around the bowl of ice-cream. Staring at the marble of colours as the flavours melted, she was oblivious to the room around her. Instead, all she could hear were Lena’s words ringing in her ears, Supergirl went behind my back and used my personal relationships against me. That’s like something my mother would do. She crossed a line. I can never trust her again. 

She crossed a line. I can never trust her again. Never trust her again. Never trust her again.

The words ran around, and round, and round. Kara gulped down the lump in her throat, pushing down the sick feeling in her stomach. She only had herself to blame. She had done this. No-one else. When she found out Lena had Kryptonite, the one substance that could kill her, for the first time since she had met the woman, she saw a Luthor. A Luthor, instead of her friend Lena, and fear had won out. Just for a moment, but the damage had been done. Seeing the hardness and anger in Lena as she talked about Supergirl’s betrayal, broke Kara’s heart, and Lena had no idea. No idea that every day, Kara lied to her; that saying she didn’t trust Supergirl, really meant she didn’t trust Kara.

Noticing Kara’s untouched bowl of ice-cream, Lena cocked an eyebrow in amusement and, trying to lighten the mood said, “I thought you said you’d brought your appetite?”.

Brought out of her bitter musings, Kara barely glanced at her friend before asking “Huh?”

“It’s not like you to leave food.” observed her friend. Taking in Kara’s slumped shoulders, the way her head hung, her quietness, Lena’s amusement turned to concern. “Are you ok?”

Alex shifted on the sofa, she too had noticed Kara’s unusual behaviour, but had assumed it was about their recent fight with Reign. She had planned to discuss it with Kara later, once Ruby was settled, but now, she thought maybe her assumptions had been wrong. Kara seemed unusually cool towards Lena.

Alex watched as Kara tried to shrug them off with a none too convincing “I’m fine.” She quietly stood up and gently placed her bowl of ice-cream on the bar, keeping her back turned to them. 

“Kara, wha – “ Lena barely began her question before Kara cut her off. 

“I’m fine.” She turned a falsely sunny smile towards them. “Would you excuse me a minute, please?” The usually perky blonde quickly stepped out onto Alex’s balcony, leaving Lena to throw a confused look to Alex, before rising to follow her friend.

Alex stopped her. “No. I’ll go.” She carefully lifted a sleepy Ruby off her lap, before laying the girls’ head gently on a cushion. 

Alex found Kara staring up at the stars, a habit she had when something was troubling her. Maybe those familiar skies provided her the answers she was looking for, or maybe it was the longing to leap into the sky and get away from it all. Pulling the balcony door to, so they couldn’t be overheard, Alex softly asked, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Kara continued to stare at the sky, “Not really.” 

Alex didn’t respond, knowing full well that despite her claim, Kara wanted to talk, she just needed time to figure out what to say, to process her thoughts. There was no point pretending. The close bond between Kara and Alex, meant the sisters could read one another like a book. Each had their own ways of hiding their feelings, and each knew exactly what tactics were needed to get the other to open up. In this instance, Alex decided to join her sister in star-gazing, waiting patiently for Kara to find the words. 

In the absence of something to fiddle with, Kara twisted her hands in agitation as she struggled through her thoughts. Several times, Alex thought she was about to begin but something stopped the Kryptonian, as if words didn’t do justice on how she was feeling. 

Whilst still watching the sky Kara finally whispered. “I - I did something I’m ashamed of.” Alex turned a curious gaze to her. 

“I –“ Kara paused, struggling with her confession. “Supergirl betrayed Lena, and now she hates her.” she finished in a rush, body tensing.

As tears brimmed in Kara’s eyes, Alex pulled her little sister into a hug. This wasn’t what she’d been expecting. “I don’t know what to do.” mumbled a dejected Kara.

“What do you want to do?” coaxed Alex.

“I want to tell her. I’ve always wanted to tell her.”

“Then tell her.” said Alex simply.

Kara pulled away, “How can I? It would put her in danger.” 

“Kara, she’s a Luthor. She’s already in danger.” pointed out Alex. “What’s the real reason?”

Kara looked miserably at her sister, picking through her feelings. “She’ll hate me, and I couldn’t bear it.” 

Stroking hair out of Kara’s face, Alex looked sympathetically at her. “Maybe, for a little while. But, Lena has continually proved how much she cares for you. Have some faith in her. Besides, no-one can stay mad at you for long.”

“Oh I don’t know, you used to do a pretty good job of it.” Kara half smiled.

Alex pulled her sister into another hug. “That was before I really knew you.”

A quiet cough behind them caused Kara to jump. Lena was standing by the door. How long had she been there? How much had she heard? 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” said the woman. Kara practically squirmed as Lena’s piercing green eyes scrutinized her. After a moment she continued. “Ruby’s awake and asking for you Alex.”

Kara couldn’t bear to be in Lena’s presence any longer. “I should get going.” she tells Alex before quickly brushing past Lena to collect her bag from the living room, not giving either woman a chance to stop her. Gathering Ruby into a hug she whispered, “I’ll be back soon, okay? Stay strong.” Ruby nodded, silently taking in the instruction. Leaving the young girl to Alex, Kara headed towards the door, deliberately not looking in Lena’s direction.

“I’ll come with you.” 

Kara stopped in her tracks, body tensing before turning a tight-lipped smile to Lena. With a last look to Alex, Kara left not waiting for her friend. She strode down the corridor, not daring to look at Lena who was following hot on her heels. She knew she was being rude, and it wasn’t fair to Lena, but Kara needed to time to think and she couldn’t do that in the presence of the raven-haired woman. The quicker she was away from her the better. 

Kara stopped at the elevator, quickly hitting the call button. Lena quietly stepped beside her, steeling glances at Kara. Sensing the woman didn’t want to talk but not being able to help herself she asked. “Kara, is everything ok?”

Kara kept her face forward, nodding stiffly. “Yep. Why wouldn’t it be?” 

Smiling in amusement at Kara’s poor attempt to pretend nothing was wrong, Lena tried to make light of the situation. “It’s just that I’ve never known you to turn away from food, and tonight you barely touched your ice-cream.”

Kara shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance, whilst her impatient pressing of the elevator button screamed otherwise. Lena’s eyes narrowed as she watched her. “And,” she pressed, tone turning serious, “ever since we got here, you won’t look at me.”

Reaching out, she took Kara’s wrist to stop her from hitting the button again. Kara instinctively pulled away from the touch, startling Lena with its forcefulness. Uncomfortable with her own reaction, Kara fiddled with her glasses in nervousness, looking anywhere but into those eyes. Those eyes would be her downfall.

Hurt by Kara’s reaction, Lena tried again. “Please Kara, if I’ve upset you I want to know.” 

The ping of the elevator bell interrupted anything Kara might have been about to say, and the relieved woman quickly stepped inside, immediately pressing for the ground floor. Lena pursed her lips and followed. They stood in awkward silence as the doors closed, and then slowly descended floor by floor. By now, knowing full well Kara’s mood was about her. From a young age the Luthor’s were taught to read signals, body language and Kara wasn’t being subtle. Irritated, Lena decided she’d had enough. Reaching over to the panel, she hit the emergency stop button.

“Lena, what are you…?” Kara said in surprise, eyes widening in shock. She immediately tried to reach the panel, but Lena deliberately blocked her way. The blonde backed up against the wall, knowing there was no way out of this, her heart rate began to quicken, her breathing becoming more rapid. 

Steeling her gaze, Lena coolly faced her friend. “Kara, look at me.” she commanded. When Kara ignored her, she repeated icily “Look at me.” 

Realising she had to face this now, one way or another, the small blonde tried to calm her mind as she finally lifted her eyes to meet Lena’s. Lena’s heart jumped at the pain and conflict she saw there, melting Lena’s momentary anger. Her expression instantly softening at the sight of the cerulean blue’s glistening with unshed tears. Gently she took Kara’s hands.

“Whatever it is, it’s ok. You’re my best friend. You can tell me anything.”

Finally locked in Lena’s piercing gaze, the wall around Kara’s heart was quickly crumbling, along with her resolve. She couldn’t face telling this woman another lie, to try and pretend it was about Reign or Mon-El. It was time for the truth, even though it meant she could lose her friend forever. Of all the things she had to face in her life, how was it this was the hardest?

“It’s what you said before… about not being able to trust Supergirl…” she trailed off.

Confusion, quickly followed by realisation crossed Lena’s face. “I shouldn’t have said that to you.” concedes Lena. “I know you and she are – “ Kara’s bottom lip began to quiver, causing Lena to abruptly stop. As the tears begin to fall, for the third time that evening Kara is pulled into a tight embrace. “It’s ok. Hey, shhh, it’s ok.” 

“It’s not ok.” sniffled Kara into Lena’s shoulder. “You don’t trust me.” 

There. She had said it. Finally.

“Of course I trust you Kara.” 

Frustrated, Kara pulled away. “You don’t understand.” She says crossly to her friend. Now that she had started she knew she had to finish. She had to try to make Lena understand, because she knew, after today, she wouldn’t have it in her to confess again. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, “You don’t trust me – Supergirl. You don’t trust me.” finished Kara, eyes once more fixed on the floor, her voice barely above a whisper.

Silence filled the air as Lena took in what Kara had said, as she finally heard her. Eventually Kara couldn’t bare it any longer and hesitatingly looked at the woman whose face was marred by a slight frown. “I trust you implicitly, Kara.”

“But –“ 

“No buts.” cut in Lena. 

Lena watched as Kara’s sadness slowly began to turn to confusion. Cocking an eyebrow at her, a slight smirk on her face, she asked “Does it feel better to finally have that off your chest?”

Kara’s brow furrowed together in confusion. “You’re not angry with me?”

Now it was Lena’s turn to feel confused “Why would I be angry with you?”

“Because I’ve been lying to you all this time.”

Lena’s face lit up with a huge smile. “Kara, I’ve known since the moment you walked into my office with Clark – Superman.” Kara is about to protest. “Lex my not have figured it out, but I did. You Supers and your alto-ego’s…” Lena shook her head in amusement. 

Of all the scenarios Kara had played in her head of this moment, Lena knowing hadn’t even crossed her mind. Not really. 

“I’ve been so careful…” sputtered Kara.

A laugh suddenly escaped from Lena, unexpectedly cutting through the atmosphere.

“No, you haven’t. Kara you are the worst liar I have ever known. And coming from a Luthor, that’s saying something.”

Getting irritated Kara asked, “Then why have you never said anything?” 

“Because it’s your secret. I kept trying to drop hints, to give you ways to bring it up, but I trust you had your reasons not to share it with me.”

At the mention of trust, Kara’s face began to cloud in sorrow once more. “How can you say you trust me but not trust Supergirl, when you know we’re the same?”

“You’re not the same.” Lena immediately countered. “Sometimes, when you’re Supergirl, I see a side to you I never see when you’re Kara. As Supergirl, you have impossible decisions to make, you have to steel yourself against the world, and I think Supergirl will always chose to save the world than save those dearest to her. And although that makes me proud, I’ll admit, sometimes it scares me. But then, I don’t know Supergirl as well as I know Kara, although I hope one day I will. Because Kara Danvers I love, and there is no one in this world I would trust more to be Supergirl.” 

Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing “So we’re ok?” 

Lena laughed again. “We’re ok. Just promise me, you’ll always tell me if something is bothering you? You’ll always talk to me?” 

Kara nods in agreement, taking a deep shuddering breath. “Ok. Can you turn off the E-stop button, because I’m a little claustrophobic?”

“What?!” Lena’s eyes flew open in horror. She quickly hit the button causing the elevator to begin its descent again, and Kara to exhale in relief. “Why didn’t you say anything?” demanded Lena. Kara smiled sheepishly at her friend.

“Well,” said a slightly smug Lena, “I’ve learnt something new about you today Kara Danvers.”


End file.
